1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic exposure control camera having no manual photographing mode, on which particularly a universal speed light device can be mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, the automatic exposure control camera has the automatic exposure mode and the manual photographing mode. Consequently, in order to carry out the flash light photography by means of such an automatic exposure control camera it is necessary to mount an exclusive speed light device or a universal speed light device on the camera. When the exclusive speed light device is mounted on the camera, even if the automatic exposure photographing mode has been selected under the day light the flash light photographing mode is automatically selected by means of the charge completion signal from the exclusive speed light device so as to carry out the flash light photography. Further, when the universal speed light device is mounted on the camera, it is necessary to set the shutter time of the camera at 1/60 second of the manual photographing mode in order to carry out the flash light photography.
However, in case of an automatic exposure control camera with priority on the aperture value having only the automatic exposure photographing mode in order to lower the price and simplify the operation of the camera, it is not possible to mount the universal speed light device but the exclusive speed light device because no manual photographing mode is provided.
An object of the present invention is, in order to solve the above mentioned inconvenience, to enable the flash light photography by selecting the flash light photographing mode by compulsorily delivering a signal having a certain determined level to the change over means for changing over the automatic exposure photographing mode and the flash light photographing mode when the universal speed light device is used, taking into consideration the fact that the charge completion signal from the exclusive speed light device has a certain determined level.
Another object of the present invention is to enable the change over means to accept the charge completion signal until the time immediately before the start of the release operation and to prevent the misoperation of the speed light device at the time of the tail shutter curtain release.